prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
The Constellation's Power
is a battle song that is played during the battle in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Hoshi no Uta ni Omoi wo Komete sung by Yoshitake Chihaya. Lyrics Short Ver. |-|Romaji= Kagayaku sora ni ukabu Jū ni no seiza koko ni egaitara Dare yori mo tsuyoi watashi ni kawaru Ginga no mirakuru sutā chenji Imajinēshon no chikara tokihanatte Zettai mugendai uchū ippai minagiru yo Mada Dang! Dang! Hora Bang! Bang! Tatakaeru koko kara Tuinkuru kitto min'na ga ireba Makenai tsuyoi kokoro motte Tuinkuru hoshi wo tsunaide motto Dokomademo ikeru yo enajī Mirakuru chansu chansu tsukande Nē koko ni iru yo Watashitachi no kiseki wo shinjite Seiza no chikara michite pawā appu! (Arīzu Tōrasu Jemini Kyansā Rio Vāgo Rībura Sukōpio Sajitariasu Kapurikōn Akueriasu Paishīzu) Tuinkuru kitto min'na ga ireba Megenai supākuru zenkai! Tuinkuru hoshi wo tsunaide motto Dokomademo tsuyoku nareru yo Mirakuru chansu chansu kono te ni |-|Kanji= 輝く空に浮かぶ 12の星座　ここに描いたら 誰よりも強い　ワタシに変わる 銀河のミラクル　スターチェンジ イマジネーションのチカラ　解き放って 絶対　無限大　宇宙いっぱいみなぎるよ まだ Dang！Dang！ほら Bang！Bang！ 戦える　ここから トゥインクル　きっとみんながいれば 負けない　強い心もって トゥインクル　星を繋いでもっと どこまでもいけるよ　エナジー ミラクル　チャンスチャンス　掴んで ねぇ　ここにいるよ ワタシたちの奇跡を信じて 星座のチカラ満ちて　パワーアップ！ （アリーズ　トーラス　ジェミニ　キャンサー リオ　ヴァーゴ　リーブラ　スコーピオ サジタリアス　カプリコーン　アクエリアス　パイシーズ） トゥインクル　きっとみんながいれば めげない　スパークル全開！ トゥインクル　星を繋いでもっと どこまでも強くなれるよ ミラクル　チャンスチャンス　この手に |-| English= Shining up in the sky are 12 constellations If you were to draw them Their power would make you stronger than anybody else It's a galactic miracle, Star Change Unleash the power of imagination Without a doubt, the universe will be overflowing with power Keep going, Dang! Dang! Look, Bang! Bang! This is our battle field from here on out Twinkle, if everyone were here Their strong hearts would lead us to victory Twinkle, intertwine with the stars more and more For wherever we go, energy is sure to follow We'll grab hold of this miraculous opportunity Hey, we're here for you Just believe in our miracle For we're filled with the constellation's power. Power up! (Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces) Twinkle, if everyone were here This tiny sparkle would unleash all of its power Twinkle, intertwine with the stars more and more For wherever we go, we'll become stronger The miraculous chance is in our hands Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Kagayaku sora ni ukabu Jū ni no seiza koko ni egaitara Dare yori mo tsuyoi watashi ni kawaru Ginga no mirakuru sutā chenji Imajinēshon no chikara tokihanatte Zettai mugendai uchū ippai minagiru yo Mada Dang! Dang! Hora Bang! Bang! Tatakaeru koko kara Tuinkuru kitto min'na ga ireba Makenai tsuyoi kokoro motte Tuinkuru hoshi wo tsunaide motto Dokomademo ikeru yo enajī Mirakuru chansu chansu tsukande Nandomo tachiagatte Charenji dekiru jishin ga aru kara Kirameku hoshi tachi ga mikata ni naru Muteki no pawafuru sutāraito Don'na kabe datte dondon norikoeteku Zettai mugendai yaruki ippai afureru yo Mada Run! Run! Hora Gan! Gan! Tatakaeru iku yo! Tuinkuru kitto min'na ga ireba Uchū ichi no pawā dasu kara Tuinkuru motto koe wo kikasete Ginga wo terasu kibō ni naru yo Mirakuru chansu chansu mezashite Nē koko ni iru yo Watashitachi no kiseki wo shinjite Seiza no chikara michite pawā appu! (Arīzu Tōrasu Jemini Kyansā Rio Vāgo Rībura Sukōpio Sajitariasu Kapurikōn Akueriasu Paishīzu) Tuinkuru kitto min'na ga ireba Megenai supākuru zenkai! Tuinkuru hoshi wo tsunaide motto Dokomademo tsuyoku nareru yo Mirakuru chansu chansu kono te ni |-|Kanji= 輝く空に浮かぶ 12の星座　ここに描いたら 誰よりも強い　ワタシに変わる 銀河のミラクル　スターチェンジ イマジネーションのチカラ　解き放って 絶対　無限大　宇宙いっぱいみなぎるよ まだ Dang！Dang！ほら Bang！Bang！ 戦える　ここから トゥインクル　きっとみんながいれば 負けない　強い心もって トゥインクル　星を繋いでもっと どこまでもいけるよ　エナジー ミラクル　チャンスチャンス　掴んで 何度も立ち上がって チャレンジできる自信があるから きらめく星たちが味方になる 無敵のパワフル　スターライト どんな壁だって　どんどん乗り越えてく 絶対　無限大　やる気いっぱいあふれるよ まだ Run！Run！ほら Gan！Gan！ 戦える　いくよ！ トゥインクル　きっとみんながいれば 宇宙一のパワー出すから トゥインクル　もっと声を聞かせて 銀河を照らす　希望になるよ ミラクル　チャンスチャンス　目指して ねぇ　ここにいるよ ワタシたちの奇跡を信じて 星座のチカラ満ちて　パワーアップ！ （アリーズ　トーラス　ジェミニ　キャンサー リオ　ヴァーゴ　リーブラ　スコーピオ サジタリアス　カプリコーン アクエリアス　パイシーズ） トゥインクル　きっとみんながいれば めげない　スパークル全開！ トゥインクル　星を繋いでもっと どこまでも強くなれるよ ミラクル　チャンスチャンス　この手に |-| English= Shining up in the sky are 12 constellations If you were to draw them Their power would make you stronger than anybody else It's a galactic miracle, Star Change Unleash the power of imagination Without a doubt, the universe will be overflowing with power Keep going, Dang! Dang! Look, Bang! Bang! This is our battle field from here on out Twinkle, if everyone were here Their strong hearts would lead us to victory Twinkle, intertwine with the stars more and more For wherever we go, energy is sure to follow We'll grab hold of this miraculous opportunity We'll get back up on our feet every single time Since we have faith that we'll overcome these challenges The shining stars are on our side They're our invincible and powerful starlight We can overcome countless hurdles Without a doubt, we'll always be overflowing with motivation Keep going, Run! Run! Look, Gan! Gan! Let's head into battle! Twinkle, if everyone were here The universe would be filled with power Twinkle, let us hear your voice some more For hope will light up the galaxy We'll aim for this miraculous opportunity Hey, we're here for you Just believe in our miracle For we're filled with the constellation's power. Power up! (Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces) Twinkle, if everyone were here This tiny sparkle would unleash all of its power Twinkle, intertwine with the stars more and more For wherever we go, we'll become stronger The miraculous chance is in our hands Audio Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs